


untitled

by longdeepthrusts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Bottom Levi, I love Levi so much, M/M, OOC, bad English also bad grammar, very short drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longdeepthrusts/pseuds/longdeepthrusts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the following story from Baby</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eren loosens his tie while he walks through the hallway. A sigh coming out his mouth, it has been a long day for him. He's glad he's home now, he can't wait to take a warm bath and sleep while hugging his lover.

"You're late,"

He was expecting to be welcomed with that addicting smile, an innocent kiss on the cheek and a question asking how his day was. Not coming home, greeted by angry lover.

"Did you forget how important today is for us,"

He didn't forget. He was too preoccupied with works, he promised to himself he would make it up to his lover later.

It goes on before he can move his mouth to speak. "You didn't even pick up my calls and ignore my texts. Were you too busy cheating on me,"

He set his phone on mute whenever he had a meeting, a habit; he forgot to check.

"Am I right that you can't answer me,"

His head starts to ache. 

They often argued and it won't end up good. There would be yelling and screaming also a crying lover who made him like the bad guy.

"Who did you sleep with today, how did you still remember way back here," Levi makes it sound like he's been sleeping around with some whores.

Eren snaps. "Can you stop it already! I'm tired!"

He hears his lover gasps. he's silent for a moment.

"I knew, you will get tired of me," lips quiver, "You're getting tired of me,"

Pulling out his hair. "Levi," he tries to speak gently, taking a deep breathe, he doesn't want to snap at his lover or say mean things he will regret.

"What Eren!" his lover shouts, no longer can hold back his tears and the sobs.

"I'm sorry, forgive me please," in the end he's the one who will apologize.

Blocking his ears with his palms - indirectly telling Eren that he doesn't want to listen. He doesn't want to listen to Eren's pleas. He doesn't want to hear anything anymore.

"Please,"

"No," He shakes his head, tears still uncontrollably streaming down his face, "No," he mumbles, one hand clutches his chest.

The taller one tries to reach out but Levi takes a step back before Eren successfully touches him.

It frustrates Eren, he is never good at managing his temper, "Fuck Levi!"

Levi widens his eyes. He can't take it everytime Eren rises his volume.

"Listen levi! don't blame people if they leave you! You're the one who make them leave! You're just too insecured! You're excusing them for something they're not doing!"

The sobs are now become louder.

"I know, I know, I know," Levi slumps down on the floor, hugging his own knees, "I know, I know, I know,"

"Fuck!" and another, "Fuck," can be heard in the room. Eren lowers himself, enveloping his arms around the trembling lover, looking so fragile. Whispering apologies and i love you's into his ears.

"You're leaving me, you're leaving," Levi chokes on his own words.

He can't almost hear his lover, the voice is so small.

Levi buries his face on Eren's shoulder, dampens the shirt.

"I'm not, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I was saying." Fingers circling the lover's back. Tightening his hug.

"That was all true," a hiccup follows after.

"No, I'm sorry,"

 

They two stay sitting on the floor still, searching comfort from each others for awhile.

Levi breaks the silence, "I'm sorry I'm making it hard for you," Levi looks up at him, caressing Eren's cheeks, "You're always right," He adds, "I'm insecured and too scared to lose you," Tears won't stop sliding down, Eren now can see clearly the dark circle under Levi's eyes, the cause from sleepless nights.

"I won't give up on you," he holds the hand, "Come on, it's cold, let's sleep,"

Levi nods weakly and Eren carries him, bridal style.

,

Eren just finished showering, he changes into his pajamas then sits on the bed.

Levi stares blankly, doesn't realize his presence until he calls him.

"Come here,"

Levi comes closer, he's pulled to sit on Eren's lap, back resting against broad chest, strong arms drapes around small waist securely.

"Happy anniversary, I'm sorry for ruining our special day, there was some important meeting I had to attend myself and too much stuff to do in the office, I shouldn't have forgotten to check my phone. You know I tend to forget small things and you're there reminding me everytime,"

Levi begins to cry again. Everything is overwhelming for him tonight.

"No, don't cry baby, I'm sorry,"

"Don't leave," he begs, "I won't make it hard for you, I promise,"

"I'm not leaving you Levi, let's sleep alright, we're tired,"

Eren makes them laying down, Levi is in his tight embrace. Not long he can hear Eren's soft snores.

But it is another sleepless night for the smaller man.


	2. Chapter 2

Lower lip beaten, long nails scratching against the back of his palm, forming angry red lines on the porcelain skin. He tends to unconsciously hurt himself when the paranoia gets too much. He doesn't feel the soreness 

Standing on his feet, throwing a glance at the clock. Lover should've been home hours ago.

 

Jolted, he hears the front door being opened and closed. The figure he had been waiting coming into view. Rolled up sleeves, crooked tie.

What first coming out his mouth was, "You're late," the moment the brunette laid his eyes on his.

He missed the taller so bad.

"Did you forget how important today is for us?" didn't Eren know that he was very worried the whole day.

"You didn't event pick up my calls and ignore my texts, were you too busy cheating on me?" He kept shaking the thoughts that something bad happened to Eren. He is back, safe and sound, he's relieved.

Though Eren's silence scares him, "Am I right that you can't answer me?"

He catches a frown on Eren's tired face.

"Who did you sleep with today, how did you still remember way back here?" maybe Eren cheats behind his back. Eren found someone better, Eren realized that Levi is not good enough in the end. He's sick, he doesn't deserve the perfect boyfriend.

"Can you stop it already! I'm tired!"

Levi is gasping. The sentence silences him instantly.

After seems like eternity, "I knew it, you will get tired of me. You're getting tired of me," Lips quiver. Sobs broke.

Hair is pulled. He can see clearly the frustration on Eren's face but his voice softens when Levi's name rolls out his tongue. 

Blocking his ears throughout Eren's apologises.

He automatically takes a step back before Eren successfully reaches him.

His action angers his lover. Eyes widen when Eren's voice is an octave higher.

"Listen levi! don't blame people if they leave you! You're the one who make them leave! You're just too insecured! You're excusing them for something they're not doing!"

Please stop saying something I've already known. it hurts when I hear it from you. "I know, I know, I know," everything is become unbearable. He cries and sobs uncontrollably while slumping down on the floor, hugging his knees. "I know, I know, I know,"

"Fuck!" and another, "Fuck," can be heard in the room.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"

He feels a pair of strong arms envelope his trembling body, with apologies and i love you's being whispered into his ears.

"You're leaving me, you're leaving," he chokes between words. Burying wet face on Eren's shoulder, dampens the shirt.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I was saying," 

Fragile body is crushed into the hug tighter.

"That was all true," a hiccup follows after.

"No, I'm sorry,"

 

 

They two stay still, searching comfort from each others.

 

Sniffles, not bothering to wipe the snot and tears off his pretty face. Looking up at Eren, breaking the silence, "I'm sorry I'm making it hard for you," Levi cups Eren's cheek, voice is so small, "You're always right," He adds, "I'm insecured and too scared to lose you," Tears won't stop streaming down like waterfall.

"I won't give up on you," Eren holds Levi's hand which touches his cheek, "Come on, it's cold, let's sleep,"

Levi nods weakly. Being carried bridal style.

 

,

 

Levi is in his pajamas, he washed his face and brushed his teeth before Eren uses their shared bathroom.

The older comes out fifteen minutes later with a towel covering his lower body.

He didn't see Eren changed nor realize the bed shifted until he hears his name.

"Come here,"

Levi obeys, scooting closer, he's pulled to sit on Eren's lap, back resting against broad chest, strong arms drapes around small waist securely.

"Happy anniversary, I'm sorry for ruining our special day, there was some important meeting I had to attend myself and too much stuff to do in the office, I shouldn't have forgotten to check my phone. You know I tend to forget small things and you're there reminding me everytime,"

Levi begins to cry again. Everything is overwhelming for him tonight.

"No, don't cry baby, I'm sorry,"

"Don't leave," he begs, "I won't make it hard for you, I promise,"

"I'm not leaving you Levi, let's sleep alright, we're tired,"

They're laying down, Levi is in Eren's tight embrace.

Not long he can hear Eren's soft snores.

But it is another sleepless night for the smaller man.


	3. Baby

The angry looks he was receiving, he barely could stand them. He just wished the ground swallowed him whole. 

Trembling fingers moved, long nails scratching left arm unconsciously, hard.

"I'm sorry." the words uttered between sobs. Face red as tears streaming down, wetting his cheeks. Dry lips tried to vomit another words but they only hanging opened. His throat ached.

Big secret was spilled.

"Get rid...", a middle aged woman finally spoke, she paused. "...Get rid of it." After a few seconds, she continued unfinished sentence in one breathe. Referring to the unborn baby.

Head shoke frantically, slender hands went securely around his slightly bulging stomach.

"Levi," 

They gave him difficult choices.


	4. making out

"Eren." He clutched his lover's arms when he kissed him deeper, more desperate than before, not giving him a chance to properly breathe. He shut his eyes tight. the man who was hovering above him kept eating his face up hungrily, but he didn't mind at all because he liked it. He tilted, mouth fallen open again, giving access to enter.

"Your lips always taste sweet, addicting," he gave a compliment between kisses, then sucked Levi's puffy bottom lip hard.

"Ngh."

The moment when he really couldn't breathe, his lover leaned back and wiped the corner of his lips with the back of his hand, then chuckled lightly. He swore he could just fuck Levi senseless if they weren't in public place.

Feeling his lover's finger tracing his red lips, Levi opened his eyes. "Eren, I'm hungry," he whined. "I haven't eaten anything yet today,"

His lover couldn't help but placed a kiss on his forehead. Pulling him up to stand, he put his arms around the smaller's thin waist, like the gentle boyfriend he was. "What do you want to eat, princess?"


	5. Baby 0.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the following story from Baby

"Dad," Little boy calls, big eyes looking at the food stands on the street. His tiny hand is held warmly by his daddy, who is wearing a loose pink sweater.

He looks up, hoping this time they can buy some foods for dinner. He follows his daddy’s movements as his daddy kneels down and caresses his chubby cheek.

"Little cupcake," after for a while, his daddy speaks.

"Yes?"

His daddy can't miss the enthusiasm.

"Dad doesn’t have money," Levi says very lowly. He is sorry he can’t buy little Gale nice clothes, he is sorry he can’t buy his baby a lot of toys like every fathers do, he is sorry he can’t even afford food for tonight.

Nodding, he understands. He brings his hand up, palm gentlely caresses his daddy’s hair. Saying it is ok, he is not hungry at all.


	6. Baby 0.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi is poor as fuck.

"Cupcake, what do you want to eat today?" Levi asks his son after putting clothes on him, just finished bathing him in one of public toilets in the park. There's a hole on the sleeve and a missing button. Levi doesn't wear anything better.

 

Upper lip juts out, frowning cutely. He wants to say chicken and puddings but,

 

Shaking his head, saying "Soup," instead. Smile big, showing his white teeth.

 

"Okay," smile is always warm, soft gaze and loving towards his son.

 

,

 

He walks, carrying his son, the two squeezed among people in the busy street, many places had been visited, asking if they needed help to clean their place but they shook their heads.

 

He's been through this many times but it still saddens him when he hears his son's stomach growls. It is already pass eleven, he haven't earned a single penny to feed their hungry stomachs.

 

Tiny arms hug his dad's neck after he catched his expression, "My tummy makes noises." He laughs, doesn't want to make his daddy sad.

 

He could pick up leftovers in trashcans but his five years son needs healthy food to grow. He could steal fresh meat in market but he can't risk going to jail with no one will take care of his son.

 

He doesn't regret throwing away luxury, he doesn't regret keeping his baby until now, he won't, ever. He regrets he can't give his son things he deserves that the other children might have.

 

Levi pats said tummy, smiles, "Hold on tiger,"

 

He forgets his own growled stomach.

 

,

 

Levi sit his baby boy on a chair not far from him, "You might get bored but dad will finish soon," He promised and was answered with enthusiastic nod.

Hands are busy washing dishes one by one.

 

A kind man asked him to wash dishes in the back of his crowded restaurant, telling that the person who always did was absent today. Levi thanked the man couple of times.

 

Levi accidentally spilled coffee all over important files yesterday, making him losing his job. Boss wouldn't tolerate and fire him without paying his shift.

 

Levi sometimes would juggle between three jobs, cleaning, watching over kids in daycare, delivering. They would sometimes pay him with food enough for the young father and the son. Not even graduating high school he can't afford to work in high buildings with high pay.

 

,

 

Levi only watches his son eating happily. Cheeks get fatter while he chews with mouth full.

The activity stops, he frowns, "Dad,"

"Hmm?"

"Where's yours?"

"I ate them already, now don't speak while eating baby."

Stops chewing, the frown gets deeper, he is like scolding Levi, he knows his dad is lying, "Dad, we can share!" he cheerfully feeds his father.

Levi doesn't open his mouth until Gale tells him he won't eat if his dad doesn't.

 

He doesn't realize the tear that leaks from his eyes.

 

Gale, his joy, his strength, his little boy. He's the reason he can survive. he's the only reason Levi wants to survive.

 

The son reaches out to wipe the tears off his dad's face, "You're the best dad,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still dont know what to name levi's son. Gale means happy. levi wants his son to be happy.


	7. Baby 0.3

"Thank you!" Gale hugs the stranger's leg while crying.

He feels his head being patted then the stranger kneels down to match his eye level, "What's your name?"

"Gale," messily wipes tears and snots off his face, he looks up at the stranger like he sees some heroes.

"Your dad is fine, we will be seeing him after the doctor finishes checking up on him." The stranger smiles warmly towards him.

Gale nods. "What's yours?"

Eyebrows knitted together, questioning.

"Your name, sir,"

"Eren Jeager,"

 

 

Levi groans the moment he is awake. Eyes travel to look around the room, white. Hospital. He remembers collapsing on the street and his son cried but soon darkness enveloped his vision.

"Gale," He starts to panic, searching for his son.

"Dad!" tiny legs run into the room before he can stand on his feet.

Levi kneels down, hugging his son desperately.

"I was so scared," Gale clutches at his dad's hospital clothes.

Caressing his son's hair. "It's okay, dad is alright,"

"Doctor said you have to rest,"

Levi looks up to see familiar face he hadn't met for years.

Gale breaks the hug, looking up at Eren, "Eren brought you to hospital, he's our hero,"

Levi can't miss the enthusiasm in his son's voice.

Holding onto the bed, trying to stand, eyes glaring at the man in front of him, "Why did you bring me to hospital?"

"Really Levi, you just asked me that."

"I can't afford to pay the bills!"

"I covered it for you,"

Levi snorts. "Are you mocking at me?"

Eren changing the subject, "Your son told me anything. Live with me,"

"I don't need you to pity me,"

"Think about your son well-being,"

His son is always a sensitive subject to him. He can't argue back, he knows he struggles all this years to raise his son.

"Dad," Gale gripping at Levi's leg. "I don't want you to get sick,"

Levi's gaze softens, "Dad will be alright baby,"

"You're not," Eren interrupts, "You have an ulcer. If you still keep skipping meals it will get worse,"

"What are you saying! I'm fine!"

"Doctors are always one hundred percent accurate. And look at yourself you're so thin, you were thin back then but you're getting thinner, indicating that you aren't eating well,"

"Baby don't listen to them, dad is fine,"

"Dad, stop lying, you only concern about me but you forget about yourself." Gale's eyes start watering.

"If you don't want to live with me, let your son,"

Levi takes steps forward, throwing punches to Eren's chest as hard as he can.

Eren stays still, letting Levi hits him.

"You were gone and you're coming back trying to steal my son." He shows his weakness. "Why are you doing this to me!" he cries harder, "No one wanted my son, including you," a pair of pale lips quiver, "You care now?" he's tired.

"I'm sorry," Eren holds Levi's head gently, bringing him closer to his chest. His other hand holds Levi's waist.

"You abandoned us,"

"I wasn't ready,"

"It had been your damn shitty excuse. You made me facing this alone,"

"I'll make it up to both of you,"


	8. Baby 0.4

Eren sits next to the little boy who sprawls on the floor, tiny fingers scribbles on a paper in front of him. "Hey, what are you doing?" 

"You just came from work?" not tearing his gaze from his book Gale asks instead of answering.

"Yeah, I'm home early,"

"Welcome home!" Gale kisses Eren on the cheek and quickly goes back doing his homework.

Eren smiles and just watches his son.

"Did your dad ever tell you about me?"

The little boy shakes his head, "He only told me he loved you,"

"Really?"

"Uhm!"

Eren nods, lips apart, smiling, "How was school?"

"I was having fun," there's a joy in his voice.

"Are there some subjects you don't understand?"

"Dad taught me anything I learn in school," Levi used to borrow some books in daycare, he was quite smart back then even though he messed around, ditching classes with Eren. he didn't have a hard time teaching his son since Gale can understand and learn quickly. 

"You're like him sometimes,"

"Because I'm his carbon copy," Gale laughs.

"Thank you for returning to our life. Dad doesn't have to suffer anymore. I always thought I couldn't wait to be an adult so I could help dad."

"You're so mature,"

Gale gigles.

"Cupcake you have to take a nap," Levi comes from the kitchen wearing an apron. Baking cookies.

"I'm still doing my homework. Papa distracted me,"

"Eren don't disturb my son he needs to finish his homework soon,"

"You mean our son," Eren emphasized.

Levi blushes.

"Okay I'm done," Gale puts his books in his backpack.

"Come on baby," Levi glances back at Eren who winks at him, he rolls his eyes but a smile spreads across his face before he's gone with Gale to his bedroom.

 

 

"I miss you," Eren puts his chin on Levi's shoulder, arms around the slender waist protectively.

Levi just done baking the cookies, he feeds Eren one.

"Gale seems happy," Levi turns around, facing Eren.

"Are you?"

"Gale eats healthy food, he gets to go to school, I don't bath him in public toilets, he has warm clothes and a big bed to sleep on, yes I'm happy,"

"Aside from that?"

"Doesn't matter,"

"It matters,"

"I was fucked up, I fix things by making sure Gale won't be end up like me,"

"You have to think about yourself too,"

"I'm no longer a teenager, I'm a man with responsibilities, I won't mess around,"

"You're not that old,"

Levi rolls his eyes but smiles.

 

They spend the afternoon snuggling on the cozy bed in their shared room.

Eren plants kisses all over Levi. They're reminding themselves of the old days when they were together.

Sneaky hand pinches Levi's nipple under the clothes, the smaller man moans.

Eren feels so hot, kissing Levi makes his cock twitches excitedly. He then hurriedly pulls every fabric off Levi's body.

"Eren," looking so vulnerable, exposed to the other man.

"I miss you, I miss this, I want us to connect again,"

Levi nods weakly. He missed this too.

Eren brings his fingers to Levi's mouth which Levi obiently suck.

 

Levi scrunches his face when Eren inserts one digit into his arse hole.

 

"Eren, use a c-condom,"

"I'll be careful I'll pull out,"

 

 

"You didn't warn me!" Levi's panicked face is clear when he feels Eren shots his loads inside him.

"I'm sorry I got carried away," Coming down from orgasm Eren slowly pulls out.

"Eren,"

"Don't worry you won't get pregnant,"

"Gale is still too young for me to get knocked up again,"

"We did it so often that was how we made little Gale, one night won't get you pregnant,"

Levi pinches his temple, worries and anxieties suddenly eat him up. Lower lip bitten.

"You still haven't gotten off," Eren looks down and notices. 

"That's alright,"

"You will sleep with a hard on?"

"It's not a big deal,"

"No, that's not fair,"

"Let's just go to sleep,"

Eren is half hesitant but nods.

Watching Eren reaches out for tissues on the night stand, after done cleaning himself he cleans Levi.


End file.
